Marauders go Alphabetical
by Beatlebug
Summary: 26 Shorts in Chronological order about the escapades, embarassing moments and just random idiotery of our beloved Marauders. Slight Wolfstar hints but nothing big. (Latest: G - Goggles)
1. A - Autistic

**Marauders Go Alphabetically**

 _ **26 shorts stories on our favourite Marauders and their time spend on Hogwarts. A lot of mischief and ridiculousness is to ensue, obviously. Starts at their first month and probably/hopefully ends with their graduation. Wolfstar insinuation but nothing hardcore.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I own nothing but My silly sense of humour. English is NOT my first Language and I'm too impatient for a bèta.**_

 _ **Plus, I obviously do not mean to insult anyone with any chosen theme.**_

 _A – Autistic_

 _In which three of the Marauders wonder what that quiet kid is all about._

"Do you think he is autistic?"

Four boys sitting in a dorm room. It's a dreary evening though it's supposed to be summer. One boy sits on his bed, nose in a book and blanket pulled up to his knees. It is a calm and pleasant sight, really.

The other three are sitting behind a bed, attempting to be out of sight. Though in all honesty one boy's unruly hair ruins the attempt.

It was the chubby boy, Peter, that posed the question while leaning towards the other.

"What is autistic?" An almost porcelain boy with ebony curls whispers in honest wonder in a way only a wizard can.

"No." The boy, James, turns and slightly lifts his head to sneak a peek at the boy on the bed. Still not aware his hair is probably visible from every corner of the earth.

"He looks too smart."

"Autists can be smart." Peter argues.

"What is an autists." The porcelain boy, Sirius, asks again.

"But I think they don't talk.." Peter hesitantly adds to his previous statement.

"Well, he did introduce himself on the train so that can't be it." James says.

"But!" Peter whispers, leaning in closer again. "It is a thing of autism that those people are kind off addicted to one thing and he seems to be glued to his books."

"What is autism!" Sirius asks but is, once again ignored by his co conspirators.

"That is true.. And there is something weird about him. No one in their right mind is this quiet." James ponders.

"Nor this pale. But I don't know if that is a sign of autism."

"Would someone PLEASE tell me what this autismictism is!"

"Shhhh!" Peter and James frantically wave their arms at Sirius but a calm voice drifts through the room.

"Autism is a neurodevelopmental disorder characterized by impaired social interaction and non verbal communication. Some restricted and repetitive behaviour as well and I, for one, do not have it."

With that, young Remus Lupin carefully places his book on his pillow and calmly walks to the door in a way that you would never guess he was only 11 years old. There seemed to be so much wisdom and life experience in the fragile little kid.

"And in case you guys lost track of time, dinner will be served soon and when I visited the kitchen earlier, the elves let something slip about pizza."

This time three heads poke over the edge of the bed, voicing their thoughts.

"Smart!"

"Pizza?"

"KITCHEN?!"

 ** _So. That was chapter 1. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I've got an entire alphabetical theme list at the ready but some input is always welcome, obviously! As are reviews.  
Somehow I could so easily imagine Remus just accidentily tickling the pear while admiring the artwork and then just be adored by the elves. _**


	2. B - Blood

**Thanks for the attention to this story so far! I hope to be updating frequently.  
** __

 _B – Blood_

'What. A. Whimp.'  
'I really thought higher of him.'  
'As I! I saw him as my new found brother! My comrade in arms. But this.. This!'

James veins half a heart attack as he and Peter both lean against one side of the doorpost, looking at the bathroom spectacle.

'You'd think he'd be.. I don't know.. Manlier than this.' Peter frowns.  
'Yeah. Being that cocky and all.'  
'Exactly. Who knew. Sirius Bloody Black.'

A short silence and both boys burst out laugh.

'Good one, Pete!'  
'Thanks James!' And the chubby boy basks in pride before both of them return their gaze to the bathroom with the vaguest hint of worry on their young faces.

'Maybe we _should_ do something?' Peter Mumbles.  
'Nah. He didn't fall that hard. And it's summer and he's lying on the bath rug and all.'  
'True. He'll probably be alright, yeah?'

Another silence as they stare down at the sprawled boy, lying on the bath rug in his underwear. Head tilted slightly to the left and his tongue hanging from the corning of his mouth, even if it was just a bit. It was a goofy sight altogether.

'You happen to have a camera lying around somewhere?' James asks and Peter shakes his head in deep disappointment. 'Ah. Bummer. Then we'll just have to make sure he never forgets ourselves.'  
'I'll tell all my children and grandchildren.' Peter promises with a face as straight as possible.

'Are you guys _ever_ planning on being on time for anything? Defense starts in 12 minutes and it's-'  
Both James and Peter turn on their heels, started by the sudden appearance of their not-autistic roommate.

'Merlin's knickers! Where did you come from.' James pants, feigning another heart attack.  
Remus gives him a glare.  
'From the Common Room, obviously.'  
'Perhaps you learned to apparate.' Peter tried in a wise attempt.  
'You can't apparate within the castle walls unless Dumbledore gives you special permission.' Remus sighs slightly annoyed. 'Where is Sirius. He really can't afford to come late again.'

Simultaneously James and Peter point towards the bathroom and Remus takes a peek between the two of them to find a Sirius, still in his underwear, lying on the bathroom floor. Still sprawled, tongue still hanging out of his mouth as the goofy little bastard he is.

'Oh!' He exclaims as he sees Sirius lying on the floor and runs towards him, taking off his oh so tiny cardigan in the process to throw it over the almost naked kid's chest.  
'What is wrong with you guys! How can you just let him lie there! What happened! Is he hurt?'

But James and Peter returned to their laughter once more and this time it seems they can't stop.  
'He's just a wimp, mate. No need to worry.'

'You guys are insane.' Little Remus mumbles as he carefully taps Sirius' cheeks, trying not to be jealous of the unblemished skin under his cardigan.

'Sirius, wake up. Come one. Wake up.'

After a few more taps and a little splash of cold water from the sink, the boy on the floor opens one bleary eye and tries to focus on the kid hovering above him.

'Ah good. Are you alright? What happened?' With a worried look on his face, Remus' eyes flick over Sirius' body to find any sign of hurt. Something he got used to after years of.. Well. That doesn't matter. But Sirius seems just fine.  
'Did you faint?'

Then Sirius slowly and shakily lifts his hand for Remus to see. Remus takes hold of it and after close, very close study he finds the tiniest of cuts in Sirius' index finger and an even smaller smudge of blood.

'That's it? Really?' Remus' eyes widen as he starts to understand why James and Peter were just laughing. With a surprised look in his _one_ opened eye, Sirius eyes his finger and then, when he sees the smudge of blood again, faints. Again.

Remus stares at him for just a few seconds until he is sure Sirius passed out. He really did. Then he buries his head in his hands and slowly shakes it.

'Un-fucking-believable.' Then he stands up, pulls his cardigan back on and stomps out of the bathroom. 'This is just ridiculous. I'm not going to be late for class because of this. I'm going.' 

And so he does. James and Peter, however, could swear they heard him whisper under his breath while walking out.

' _What. A. Wimp.'_

**And that was B! C will be coming up soon. No need to worry about that!**

 **Thanks for the reviews, favorites and followers so far! Very appreciated.**


	3. C - Complicated

_**C – Complicated**_

'But WHY.' The voice thunders through the door and halts Sirius in his way up for a moment. Dear lord. What had poor ickle Jamesie upset sit time. That kid was more a brother then Regulus ever was, really. But he could be so whiny sometimes! He had had 7 of these moments in just the last few weeks. He was a great friend, sure. But _spoiled._

With a sigh he walked up and opened the door to find James passing up and down the dorm with a pained face and Remus Lupin sitting on his bed with a rather amusing frightened look on his face. Not that Sirius likes to see him scared, of course. They got off on the wrong foot but he's not that bad. It's just.. Well. Funny.

'It's.. It's more complicated than that?' Remus says, not very convincing.  
'How!' James now turns to Remus with such force the latter almost startles off the bed. And for some ridiculous reason it is only now Sirius realizes that James sports an amazing, bright pink haircut. And that Remus isn't looking frightened at all but trying to not burst out in laughter with all the strength his skinny frame can muster.

'Well. They knew each other since they were children. He taught her that magic existed in the first place. They are friends.'  
'How do you know that.'  
' I tend to _talk_ to people instead of hexing scissors to follow them, trying to cut of their hair.'  
'It's greasy. I was doing everyone a favor.'  
'It's still not a very nice things to do. If she wants to be friends with him, there is nothing you are allowed to do about it.'  
'She should've left him behind as soon as he was sorted into Slytherin. Everyone knows they're up to no good.'

Sirius raises his shoulders in silent agreement. Apparently neither of them noticed him yet and he is too curious to see where this is going. How well little Remus can handle James in his feisty, pink-haired moments. Quite good, so far. The boy proves to be worth something.

'Really.' Remus answers with a sarcastic voice. 'So you'd rather be in love with a girl that throws away a friendship of years over something he has no fault in than one loyal to her friends?'  
'Oh please. I bet that if the hat wanted to sort me in Slytherin, I could convince him not to. It's in my blood.' James says, hands on his hips in some attempt of an heroic look that gets shot down but the horrible pink hair. 'Wait what. In love? Na-ah!'

Remus rolls his eyes.  
'I'm not stupid. All you do is speak of her. Lily this and Lily that. I mean, don't get me wrong. She's pretty awesome. But you are not just hating Severus. You are jealous he spends more time with her than with you.'  
'Me! Jealous of that.. that git?' James lifts his nose even higher, then lowers it for a bit and withers to a love-sick looking puppy. 'How.. What if I am. How can I get her to spend a little more time with me.'  
'You could start by, you know.. Instead of annoying Severus perhaps telling her that you like her and would like to spend more time with her.'  
'Yes. Yes! And less with that slimy git.'  
'I wouldn't say that..' Remus starts but James hardly hears him anymore, all back in his heroic pose.  
'Yes! I am going to declare her my undying, never quitting love! I won't stop asking her out until she says yes!' And with that James flies out of the Dorm, past Sirius without even noticing him.  
'She will be mine!'

Sirius walks into the dorm and sits down and looks the boy opposite him who now definitely has a frightened look on his face.  
'I hope you realize what you just did.' Sirius grins as Remus looks at him with a look of horror on his face.  
'I am _so_ sorry.'  
'Keep that for Lily mate!' Sirius laughs as he flops down on the bed, shoes and all. 'If she ever found out you were the one to make James realise what's going on..'  
'Oh God..' Remus whispers and too, flops back down on the bed, hands on his eyes. 'What have I done. I have to stop him!'  
'I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that.' Sirius grins and Remus shoots him a pained glare.


	4. D - Determined

**D - Determined**

'You sure he'd want to help us?'

'Why wouldn't he?'  
'Well. We don't know him that well. Perhaps he doesn't agree.'

'Nah..'  
Three boys in a row on their way to the library. A rather unusual journey as at least two of them refuse to be found dead there but there's only this long you can postpone doing your homework.  
'I'm serious.' Peter complained. 'What if he we are wrong? What if he completely opposes?'  
'We're not wrong.' Sirius sounded very determined. 'I did the math. There's no other way.'

'Besides, something with a kettle and pot, Pete. It took you some convincing.' James pointed out.  
'Yeah. I mean. If it takes longer to convince you than it did a Black, you've got no rights to complain.' Sirius added.  
'Fine. Fine. I'm just saying we hardly know him. And it's not like we're not smart enough with the three of us.'  
'Hey now. They clearly said _groups of four._ I'm all for breaking the rules but let's just do this one thing right, alright?' James says, earning a mocking Peters agreement.  
'After all.' Sirius adds. 'It could've been James, Remus and I on the train and we'd be on our way to you to ask. Wouldn't you appreciate that?'  
'Yeah alright. Let's ask him.' A mocking Peter in their wake.

And so they continued their journey to the library until they found their roommate tucked away in some corner with a book that seemed overly large in the hands of the skinny little kid.  
'Ah. There you are!' Sirius shouts out a little too loud, earning himself a bunch of annoyed looks and Remus' book on his toe.  
'Oh, sorry.' Remus mumbles as he picks up the book and attempts to put it in his bang.  
'My fault.' Sirius mumbles in pain, training to contain his temper.  
'Don't be a wuss, Black. We've come to ask Remus something, remember?'  
'Doesn't mean I have to break my toes over it.'  
But another stern look from James silences him.

'Thing is. We wondered if you already have a group for the DaDa project. We've already decided on the matter and all but we still need a fourth member.'  
'Oh..'  
The boys look down at Remus who's looking back at them, slightly dumbstruck.  
'I uh. Yeah. No. I haven't got a group yet..'  
'Oh good!' James smiles widely. 'Than you can come an join us!' And he somewhat clumsily slaps Remus on the shoulder.  
'That depends..' Remus gives him a suspicious look. 'I'm not really looking forward to writing an essay about the effect of Dungbombs on Nosebiting teacups or something..'  
'We should've thought of that! Why didn't we think of that!'  
James and Sirius stare at each other in deep disappointment in themselves but slight impressedness of Remus. Even if that is nog a word.  
'But no. Unfortunately not. I can't say we didn't choose a rather unusual subject but it's nothing like that.'  
'Alright, tell me.' Remus puts down the books he held up as a slight defence up until now.  
'Well..' Sirius starts as he places a book on the table, right in front of Remus. The latter tilts his head to read the title and gets white around the nose. He tries to keep his calm but when he speaks, they all hear the slight tremor in his voice.  
'Werewolves?'  
'Yes.' James says as he places another book on the subject on the other one. 'But we like to take a different approach. You know..'  
'Proving werewolves aren't just bad and stuff.' Peters adds, adding a third book to the pile.  
'Get rid of some of the prejudice and stuff. Get the bitches and bastards some facts.' Sirius puts a rather impressive stack of newspaper clippings on the books.  
'So what do you say?' James asks as he casually leans on the pile of books. 'Care to join us and do our part to make this world a slightly werewolf friendlier place?'  
'I.. Uh..' Remus is now so pale at least two of the three boys start to wonder whether he'll start to faint at any moment. Sirius, however, seems to know just what to say. He has a weird knack for that, seeing how he's usually completely out of control.  
'You don't have to if you don't want to. But we feel like you agree with us and frankly, from the four of us, I think you've got the best gift of writing. To make people feel what is must be like to live with so much prejudice and all. I know, as a Black. But my writing would just be accusations against the Blacks and that's not what this is about. You in? Please?'  
'Yeah. Sure..'  
'Great! We'll start tonight at eight in the common room. We've already got the books and Pete got the snacks. See you there!'

And the three boys picked up their clippings and books and left, leaving a baffled Remus behind.

'You think he realised what we meant?' Peter wondered.  
'Surely he can't be _that_ daft.' Sirius wonders with him.  
'Wouldn't put it past him. I think his gran died 7 times in the last three weeks.' James point out.  
'Good point.'  
'Good point.'  
'So. Snacks.. I was thinking raw beef and.. what do werewolves eat?'  
'Sirius!'  
'Sorry..'


	5. E - Eloquently

E – Eloquently

 **Thank you for the reviews so far! It's ridiculous that I've been on this for so long and posted so little. I'll try and better myself. Promise!**

 **I know this is quite a short story but most of them are, really. Just cute little stories about our rascals!**

Imagine this. Three young boys in a dorm. Two packing their suitcases. The third, already done because that's what he's like sitting at a table. The same boy slamming his head in that same table. Not very hard but rhythmic and a clear sign of annoyance. Sound of a shower in the background and a lot of clothes, books and other junk sprawled over beds, trunks and floors.

'Sirius, my eloquent friend, would you hand me my cloak?'  
'But of course, my dear James, for you so eloquently asked.'  
With a bow, a pirouette and some mutual respect the cloak is handed over from one dark-haired boy to another. The third is still attempting to dent the table.  
'James, my boy, may I ask _you_ eloquently whether you have witnessed me, misplacing my favourite underpants.'  
'Sirius, old chap, I have no desire touch your undergarments but I think I spotted it by the eloquently mr. Lupin's chair.'  
Said mister Lupin seems to believe cracking the table in two will suffice too. Sirius walks over and plucks his underwear from the ground.  
'Be carefull mister Lupin, you might burst your eloquent little head.'  
A grunt and more slamming said head to said table.

'As we are on it, my beloved brother-from-another-mother, might you have noticed where I so eloquently placed my striped socks?' James asks and Sirius bows.  
'Here they are, my eloquent friend, freshly washed and folded.'  
Some more bows, pirouettes and one rather impressive somersault.

This goes on for quite some time. Quite. Some. Time. At last the shower turns of and a fourth young man, fully dressed but with a towel wrapped around his head emerges from the bathroom, watching the spectacle.

James, who summoned a monocle and Sirius in a high hat, packing their trunks with lots of impressive movements and language and Remus still slamming his head to the table.

'Uhm.. Guys.. What's going on?'

James and Sirius stop their dancing, prancing and packing and stare at their fourth marauder as if they completely forgot he existed too.  
'What an eloquent question! Did he not just ask that ever so eloquent, dear Pads?'  
'Indeed! Ever so eloquent.' And both boys take place on either side of Remus who by now very well might have dented the poor table.  
'You see. Our dear friend Moony here, having a rather intimate moment with this table, complained the lack of eloquency in our general behaving.'  
'Indeed.' Sirius adds, tapping his hat. 'So we thought we'd eloquent stuff up a little.'  
' _That is not even a word!'_ Comes a muffled complain from somewhere between the table and Remus.  
'Yes well..' James grins.' It will be once summer is over.'  
'Yes mate..' Sirius joins him, leaning his arm on Remus' back and leans in closer to whisper in his ear.

' _Imagine what we would accomplish after having an entire summer to up-eloquent our act.'  
_  
One loud, moaning complain and a lot of slamming his head in the table, Remus decided the table won't break and decides to just live out the hours until the train leaves, listening to the act of his fellow marauders. Yes. Peter summoned a fancy jacket and now joined. And believe it or not, he made a rather impressive flip from one bed to another while tossing a pair of dirty underpants in the air which, so very unfortunately, land on Remus' head.


	6. F - Fear

**F – Fear**

 **So. Yes. I'm perfectly aware what I did here. Sorry for possible feels or if you think it's a boring chapter. I like it.**

'Everyone take a sip.' James ordered as he reached out a small bottle without colour or smell.  
'This seems highly illegal, James..' Remus hesitantly takes the bottle and eyes it as if he hoped it was just water.  
'This seems highly _awesome_ , you mean.' Sirius grins, snatching the bottle from Remus' hand. He quickly takes a sip and hands it back to Remus, who still hesitates.  
'I don't know..' Peter says, almost siding with Remus until, of course, James snatches the bottle back and holds it in front of him.  
'Pete's gonna do it. Right Pete? Because we've known each other for a _year_ know and we need to celebrate the beginning our second year of intimate friendship. So. Pete. Be awesome.'

As if James ever needed to say something twice to Peter. And so the boy takes a sip.  
'Now you.' And he holds the bottle in front of Remus again. 'Because we really like you but it starts to annoy me we hardly know who you are.'  
'Let's set rules!' Sirius shouts as he jumps on the bed, almost kicking the bottle out of James' hand.  
'Rule number one! Everyone gets to ask one question and everyone has to answer it. Rule number two, no other rules!' And he jumps back down, staring at Remus intently. Then he talks with a slow, mysterious voice. 'Now.. Drink my boy.' And with a snigger that lets the last of his protest escape, Remus takes a tiny sip. As if he hopes that makes him somehow tell a little less truthful stuff.

'So..' Peter starts with a slow voice as if he's sort of expecting something really strange to happen to him. But it's not like something explodes and _then_ you start telling the truth. It just sort of happens. 'Who's going to ask the first question?'  
All boys watch each other for a little while until James decides Remus should do it.  
'Why me?' Remus shouts half in defence.  
'Because you are the most decent of us and will probably ask a decent question. We can't end with that.'  
Remus protests with a small huff. What is it with guys always wanting to talk about boobs and girls and alcohol and sex in general. They just turned twelve. But only one question comes to mind. And so that is what he decides to ask.

'What is your biggest fear.'  
The four boys stare at him for a while as if they want to declare how boring he is. But then the serum seems to work and their faces droop.  
'You start, Remus. It's your question.' James mumbles. Remus swallows.

'My greatest fear would be that when I finally get people convinced that werewolves can be okay, something terrible happens. That there will be an accident, or all wolves join the darkside and my friends and family no longer believe that I would never do such a thing. And that I would lose all the people who didn't care I was a werewolf, because I am a werewolf.'

Silence.

'James.' Remus mumbles, the sadness of his own question still lingering deep in his mind. 'You're next.'

'My biggest fear.. Well. We all know I'm awesome. My biggest fear would be that one day I'll have everything I ever wanted. An awesome Quidditch carreer, a gorgeous wife ( _preferably Lily, ofcourse),_ kids to live up to the Potter expectation and all. And then I do something stupid like forgetting my wand at a moment it turns out I really need it and I won't be able to protect those I love most. And they will all die. As will I.'

There's a short silence until James finally finds the courage to talk again.

'Sirius.'

Sirius clears his throat.

'I think my fear is a lot like Remus'. But I can't choose. A part of me is afraid that at some point in my life I'll realise it was a great mistake disagree with my family and I'll grow up to be just like them. But my bigger fear is that I won't. That I'll be able to make it on my own, without them, but the name will stick. And then one day something bad will happen to a muggle or something similar and no one will believe I didn't do it. Simply because I'm a Black. And they'll lock me up and send me to Azkaban. No one will come to visit me because no one believes in my innocence. And I'll have to spend all my time knowing I didn't do it, for the rest of my life.. Pete.'

Three pairs of eyes turn to Peter, who is nothing more than a little puddle of miserable boy.

'I'm afraid that I'm too afraid of too many things. I'm easily persuaded, you know. Especially if I'm scared. I'm afraid that one day someone will find a way to scare me so much that I will betray every one I love. I don't mean to but it happens before I realise it. And then everyone will be dead and I can never turn it back. Never.. ' A tear slides down his cheek as all three boys stare at him.

'You won't, Pete. You're a good guy.' And James clumsily slaps his shoulder.  
'Yeah..' Sirius adds. 'Plus, we're not psychic. That's not gonna happen. It's just what we are afraid of.'  
'Right.' Remus continues. 'Can we agree to never let me ask the questions again?'  
'Sounds like a plan.' Sirius says. 'You are incredible adorable in your tiny cardigans but you can be a real partypooper sometimes Remus.'  
'Thanks for the honesty, Sirius.'  
'Can't help it buddy.'  
'So. Let's cheer this up, shall we. Agreeing on that Remus can no longer ask any questions.'  
'Agreed.'  
James clears his throat as he is about to answer the next question.  
'On the count of three, who has the best boobs in school. One. Two. Three.'

'MARLENE MCKINNON.'


	7. G - Goggles

**G – Goggles**

 **In which Sirius dabbles in the Steampunk universe.**

'What on _earth_ are you wearing.' James asked.  
'Goggles.' Sirius answered, straightening the steampunk goggles he purchased on his dark curls. 'You like it?'  
'You look like you're to go for a swim.'  
Sirius glares at him before leaving the dormitory, skipping down the stairs. 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

'What the bloody hell are you wearing.' Peter asked.  
'Goggles.' Sirius answered, now fully realising how well they would match with his leather pants. 'You like it?'  
'You look like a pilot.'  
Sirius shrugs. That's probably not that bad. He opens the door from the Common Room and steps out, ready for another day.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

'What in Merlin's name are you wearing?' Frank asked.  
'Goggles.' Sirius answered, now really regretting the lack of leather pants and wondering whether he should go back to put them on. 'You like it?'  
'You look like you couldn't afford decent glasses.'  
Sirius grunts annoyed before continuing his stroll. He doesn't want to be late for breakfast.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

'What is that thing on your head?' Marlene asked.  
'Goggles.' Sirius answered, hands in his pockets, tummy rumbling. 'You like it?'  
'You look like someone hexed you.'  
Sirius waves her off as he continues to breakfast, starting to regret buying his goggles.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

'What on earth and heaven got stuck in your hair today.' Severus asked.  
'Goggles, git.' Sirius answered, staring at Snivellus in defiance, knowing he couldn't _wear_ goggles. They'd slither right of his greasy head. 'I guess you don't like them?'  
'Indeed I don't.'  
Sirius nudges him in the shoulders as he walks down the corridor.

.o.o.o.o.

'What were you thinking this time.' Lily asked.  
'Goggles would be fun.' Sirius answered, now getting slightly pissed off at his choice. 'You like it?'  
'Hardly.'  
Sirius sighs, walking past her into the great hall, looking for a familiar face to join and finds it.

.o.o.o.

'Are those vintage goggles?' Remus asks.  
'They are.' Sirius grunts, by now completely done with the thing. 'You like it?'  
'Yeah.' Remus smiles and starts loading Sirius' plate with eggs and bacon. 'You should've worn your leather pants with them.'

Goggles are bloody awesome. 


	8. H - Howling

**H – Howling**

'Where do you think she takes him?'  
'Well. Clearly not to his sick aunt.'  
'Or his dying grandmother.'  
'Exactly. He had three funerals of his grandmother in the past six months.'  
'How many grandmothers does one have?'  
'I have only have two.'  
'Me two.'  
'Me three.'  
'You have three grandmothers?'  
'No, you dimwit.'  
'Oh wait. I get it.'  
'What is that smell?'  
'Is that soup?'  
'Pete, did you bring soup?'  
'I was hungry!'  
'Shh. Not so loud!'

Three boys, a bowl of soup and an Invisibility cloak. It was a cold night and every other step cracked on the frozen grass as they followed two silhouettes. Both of them clearly better dressed for this weather.

'Why didn't we bring any coats.' Sirius complains.  
'Because we're bloody stupid, that's why.' James mumbles.  
'Shhhllrp.' Peter just loves his soup.  
'Why is Peter the only one to think of bringing something hot.'  
'He brought _soup_ , Sirius. It's warm but it's highly unpractical.'  
'Fine.'  
'Wait.. are they?'  
The three of them halt, watching as the two huddled silhouettes approach the Whomping Willow.

'That is just insanity.' Peter mumbles.  
'True that.' Sirius and James agree. As quietly as possible they watch how the taller one, who are they kidding, they bloody well know it's Poppy, takes out a rather large cane from under her cloack (' _Wonder where she was hiding that.' 'Shut it, Black.')_ and pokes seemingly random at the tree.  
'No way.' James mumbles in awe.  
'How cool is that!' Sirius agrees.  
'Shhhllrp.' Peter just loves his soup.  
Either way the three of them stare as the willow's vicious branches come to a halt and, for a moment, it turns in every other tree in the forest.  
'Quickly!' James hisses as Poppy and their fourth friend disappear between the branches. As fast as they can, the three huddled friends make their way over to the tree but as they are soon to find out, not fast enough.

Peter receives the first slap, on his butt. Startled he drops his bowl of soup and moans at the loss.  
Sirius is the second. A firm, sharp slam on his abdomen. That toned body he's so proud of isn't enough from keeping him to topple over and gag.  
James is the third. A whack on the back of the head.  
'Nothing lost there.' Sirius mumbled, still of his knees.  
'Fuck off.' James mumbles as he moved out of his way from a second whack. As a ninja, seriously, a bloody ninja, he makes his way through the branches, getting nothing more than a vague scratch here and there. Sirius and Peter watch in awe as they mostly try to find their way back _out_ of the trees branches. They watch as their friend dives and moves and jumps and practically dances. It's rather impressive to be honest. At long last he gets close enough, picks up a branch and pokes the tree at several spots until he finds an especially large knob. As if by magic (and it probably is), the tree freezes.  
'Come on you pussies.' James whispers urgently as he find a hole under the tree, big enough for them to fit through.

.o.o.o.o.o.

It was a long and slippery walk down a dark corridor. They had to dodge Poppy once. Pressed against the wall it was hard to cover all three of them head to toe but the darkness prevented them from being found out.  
They just kept walking until they found a hatch. It was locked.  
'Should we open it?'  
'Alohamora.' Someone whispered, none of them sure who. It flung open and all three of them crawled out.

Peter remained close to the hatch. If they had to leave, he'd be the first.  
James walks over to the nearest window. Well. It's hammered shut but there's some small openings.  
Sirius finds his way over to the next door.

'Guys..' James whispered as the glances outside. 'Guys, I think we're inside the shrieking shack.'  
Pete pales significantly.  
'It's haunted here. We have to leave!'  
'I don't think it is.' Sirius sighs and both boys turn his way.  
The boy is standing next to the close door, his ear pressed against the wood.  
'There's someone there. I think.. I think this is where he goes.'  
The three boys huddle together, ears pressed against the door.  
There is some shuffling.  
'This is where he goes?' Peter whispers, shock in his eyes.  
'All alone, during winter.' James mumbles.  
'All alone.' Sirius repeats. 'He's all alone here, James.'  
'I know what you mean.' James responds, a certain tone of determination in his voice. 'We have to find a way to..'  
Then, mid-sentence, the clouds seem to disappear from the night sky and the few cracks at the window let in streams of pale light. In the room next door there's no more shuffling. There's an awful sound of pain and cries. After a while they're met with silence.

The three boys look at each other, all three of them the same shocked and pained expression on their young faces as they realises this is their friend. Alone in the cold. Something has to be one.  
And they have to be the ones to do it.

Reluctant but determined they make their way back to the hatch.  
'We start tonight.' James mumbles.  
'The library is probably the right place.' Sirius adds.  
Peter just nods.

When they make their way to the hatch, a whimpering and whining sound finds its way through the door. Sirius halts, turns around and stares at the door as James and Peter disappear through the hatch. A part of him feels lost. A part of him doesn't want to leave Remus behind. Not like this.

He is about to go back when someone grabs his arm.

'There's nothing we can do now, mate. Come one.' And James pulls his away, just when the whining stops.

Both of them stare at the door. The silence doesn't stay too long.

An awful, long stretched and pained howling fills the room and brings goosenbumps all over their arms.

They make their way through back to the castle, the horrible sound still ringing in their ears.

That is their friend in their.

Their mate.

In pain.

Howling. 


End file.
